


She's

by jimalim320



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzles Songfic to Ryan Cabrera's "She's"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's

**_She looks into my eyes and I’m alive again_ **

She’s at my front door. For the first time in weeks, she’s actually at my front door. Ever since the incident at the warehouse she has refused to talk to me, answer my calls or texts, absolutely nothing. No interaction whatsoever. That’s why this visit surprises me….

**_  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again_ **

I should have figured it was too good to be true. I don’t deserve her forgiveness, after what I did. She’s leaving, and I don’t just mean my apartment. I mean she’s leaving for good. She says it’s better this way. This way we can both move on with our lives. She doesn’t want to see me anymore…

 **** __  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again

I get out the whiskey, and start drowning my sorrows. I know I shouldn’t be doing it, but it helps ease the pain. For a sort second there I forget it all, the pain, the sorrow, everything. I can’t believe she’s leaving…

****_  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same_

I know she hates me, and I don’t blame her. What I did was unbelievably terrible. I know I’ve lost the most important person in my life. My best friend, the one who’s always there for me, the only person I could really trust… **** __  
  
  
She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?

I’m scared of my life without her. She’s my world. She’s always been that one reliable thing. The one I looked forward to seeing every day. I can’t even remember my life before I met her… **** __  
  
  
She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
  


She changed the way I saw the world. She taught me how to love. With all the crap I have to deal with in my profession, she’s always been there to help me through…

****

****_That's when my loneliness subsided_  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
  
I didn’t think it was possible to be dependent on someone as much as I am on her. She was more than just a friend, she was my life. Anything and everything I did was for her. All I ever wanted was to make her happy…

****

**_But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same  
  
_** Even now all I want is to make her happy. But how can I do that when she’s leaving? How can I prove to her once and for all that I’m beyond sorry? That I love her? **** __  
  


 **** __  
She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?

I can’t let her leave without a fight. I need to tell her how I feel. Living without her is not an option. No matter what it takes I will get her to see. I make my way to her house. No matter what it takes, I’m fighting… **** _  
  
_

 **** __  
So just tell me what I should do  
I left everything for you  
And I can't hardly breathe  
'Cause I  know I lost you from my world  
From my...  
  
She answers the door. She’s surprised to see me, since she just left my house only an hour ago. I’m pleading by the moment she lets me in. I tell her I’ll do anything for her, anything to show her how sorry I am…

****

****

****__  
She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?   
  
I don’t know when I passed out. All the booze finally caught up to me. I don’t remember how I got home, yet here I am alone in my bed. Alone…it looks like that’s what I’ll always be. Without her, I’ll never be anything but lonely…

 **** __  
She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again??

I keep replaying tonight’s visit over and over. I hear her say ‘Goodbye’ too many times. I don’t know what I’ll do without her. All I know is whatever the future brings for me, my only wish is wherever life takes her, I hope she’s happy…


End file.
